Whatever happens
by hardcorecaryl-er
Summary: This starts in the last chapter. It flashes back and it'll make its way to finished. Daryl doesn't know how to get Carol to understand how he feels. He wants her. He needs her. But what if she doesn't want him the way he wants her?
1. Chapter 1

"Carol?!"

Walkers everywhere. He couldn't see anything. Carol was somewhere. But he couldn't see her. He listened for her but couldn't hear her. He reached for her but couldn't feel her. He ran from the walkers and found a nice spot in the forest to have a little panic attack before he went back to look for her.

* * *

"Daryl can I talk to you?"

He looked up at Carol and smiled. She was the only person that he was proud to say he smiled at. She came into his cell and sat next to him on the bed.

"Daryl, do you...have feelings for me?"

His smile disappeared. He hated questions like this. It reminded him of his childhood when Merle would ask him stuff about their dad. He stared at the floor.

She sighed. Then she got up and started to leave. Right before she got past the door she leaned in the doorway and looked back at Daryl.

He looked up at her with red eyes. And that seemed to say enough. She walked back over to him and put her hands on his face and kissed his cheek. Then she just walked out.

* * *

It was hours later, but his cheek still tingled where her lips were. She had kissed his forehead before but his feelings for her weren't as great as they are now. He was still thinking about her. Like always. He wanted her so bad. So badly. So so badly. The time that he carried her back to their cell block, he actually enjoyed it. He enjoyed having her in his arms. He wanted to be able to hold her whenever he wanted to. Which was always.

He got up and went to her cell. He shouldn't be doing this. He's gonna scare her. He's gonna embarrass the shit out of himself. He carefully walked into her cell.

"Hey" she smiled at him.

He tried to smile back, but he was too nervous.

"What's wrong, Daryl ?"

"I...um..."

She stood up and stood in front of him.

"I..." He kept trailing off. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't.

She got closer to him.

"Jus'...Just let me-" He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, just pulling them closer together. She pulled him off of her lips and placed her forehead against his and smiled. He moved his hands so his arms were wrapped around her waist. He kissed her lightly.

"Daryl" Rick called "come help me with this"

Daryl sighed. Carol placed her hand on his face.

"Sleep with me tonight" she whispered to him.

"K"

He started to leave but Carol grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back. She kissed him one more time before he left.

* * *

Rick wanted his help clearing out another cell block. They didn't exactly finish it but it's a start. Daryl went to Carol's cell. He expected her to wait up for him, but she was sound asleep. He crawled behind her and spooned her, letting himself fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is pure Caryl-cuteness. Hope you like.**

* * *

She woke up with his arms wrapped around her. She could immediately tell that they were Daryl's. She gripped his hand. That seemed to wake him up.

"Hey" He rubbed his eyes

"Hey" she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her.

"I love your smile"

He looked confused "Why?"

"Cause I never see it, like a baby deer"

He laughed at her. "Fair enough" he said, still laughing at her.

"Oh, don't laugh at me"

"It's hard not to, you're so cute"

She giggled at him "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Prove it" They were still kinda giggly

"Ok" He leaned in and kissed her hard. She dug her hands into his hair. He climbed on top of her and she moved her hands so that they were going towards the buttons of his shirt. Their lips never parted, until he sat up to pull his shirt off. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She wiggled out of her shirt and he worked at the clasp of her bra.

She sat up to whisper to him "How much time do we have?"

"It's early. I'd say like an hour and a half"

"Good" she pushed his hands away and pulled off her bra for him, since apparently he couldn't do it. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her collar bone. She moved her hands down and grabbed at his belt buckle. He sat up and pulled down his pants, which automatically pulled his underwear down with them. He kicked his pants to the floor. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Ya know, sooner or later, you're gonna have to take your pants off too"

"I know"

"What's stopping you? "

"You're on top of my pants"

He got off of her and let her take off her pants.

"You ready now?" She asked sarcastically

He didn't even respond, he just got back on top of her...

* * *

It was later in the day and people were eating breakfast. Daryl got up and found a clean pair of pants. Carol had gotten up to join the rest of the group a while ago. But not before a kiss and a lingering hug. Daryl left the cell. He almost forgot that this was Carol's cell, not his, not theirs.

He grabbed a bowl of whatever the hell this was supposed to be. Either Maggie or Beth made it. They cook almost exactly the same, they're both terrible. Carol's was the best. Lori's was ok but that was because she was the homely, housewife type. But he didn't miss her cooking. Sasha's actually wasn't that bad. One time they tried to make Michonne cook and she gave everybody food poisoning. Carl doesn't even let her touch the stove anymore (he was on diaper duty during the poisoning).

He sat down with his bowl of grossness right across from Carol. Maggie was in the room so he had to act like the food was good. Once Maggie left he pushed his bowl away and laid his head down on the table.

"What's wrong? " She asked, obviously concerned about him, which he wasn't used to in this context.

"Why don't you ever make breakfast? "

"I make lunch"

"But I don't eat lunch" he said, whining.

She smiled "What are you saying?"

He pulled his bowl back like it was an effort "This is disgusting" he whispered.

"Don't be mean" she smirked at him. Then she took his bowl and went over to their cooler. She came back and gave him his bowl with something else in it.

"Here, I made this yesterday"

He sighed, relieved "You're wonderful" he grabbed her hand. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well you weren't here when I made it so I saved you some"

He smiled up at her.

"You got something..."

His cheeks turned red "Where?" He looked down at the table.

"Look at me" she put her hand on his chin and held his face in her gaze. She leaned down and kissed him.

He was still red "You proud of yourself? "

She laughed at him. He loved that smile. He loved her laugh.

The only thing he loved more than her smile was the fact that he could put it there.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since Daryl and Carol got together. All he could think about was her. It was insane. Merle must be rolling in his grave. No, he must be trying to dig himself out. Daryl didn't care, he was happy with her.

Rick had asked him to go on a run with him and Carl. But Carl did something stupid (Daryl wasn't paying attention) and so Rick had to pull him aside and talk to him, leaving Daryl by himself. They were at a strip mall. There wasn't a whole lot there, a pharmacy, a grocery store, a thrift shop, and a jewelry store. Daryl kept staring at it. He kept telling himself to go in, get something for Carol, but part of him said that was stupid. If it was stupid why was he thinking of an excuse to go in there if Rick or Carl sees? He went in the store. If they asked he was gonna say that there could be a gun under the counter, if no one snatched it yet.

He sat down behind the counter and dug through the mess of chains on the floor. He saw a bracelet off by itself a few feet away from him. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a thin chain with flowers on it. He wasn't sure if the flowers were supposed to be Cherokee roses or not but thats what he was gonna call it. In the middle of the Cherokee roses it said "Mon Amour". He had no idea what it meant but it couldn't be anything bad, and the Cherokee roses, he had to give it to Carol. He looked up at the counter and saw a gun. That played out nicely. He put the bracelet in his coat pocket and headed back out and met up with Rick and Carl. Carl looked pissed to Daryl knew not to ask and to just give him his space, let him kill a couple walkers and he'll feel better.

He held up the gun "Found a gun in there" he pointed to the store.

"Good" Rick was pissed too "Let's get back"

Daryl climbed into the truck with them and they went back to the prison.

* * *

"My dad thinks I'm getting violent"

Carl had brought Daryl out to the fences because he wanted to talk to him about how unfair his dad is.

"Everyone's violent now"

"That's what I said but he thinks I'm too much of a kid to be like that" He put down a walker, still pissed off

"He's just worried that you're gonna get like Shane"

"What? Go insane and kill everyone? No way, I'm trying to be a bigger part of the group, like you"

Daryl smiled to himself. It was a good feeling to know that Carl looks up to him.

"How'd you do it?"

He looked at Carl "Do what?"

"Become so important to us"

He sighed "Merle wasn't there to hold me back...I'm not telling you to ditch your dad or anything...you ain't in the situation I was. But eventually you realize what you really want, where you really wanna be, and you just, kinda start changing stuff. Does it make any sense?"

He nodded "But I already know what I want"

"Do you? I thought I wanted to be with my brother...things change, just wait for it, you'll figure it out...Ima go in, you gonna be ok out here?"

"Yeah"

Daryl walked away.

"Hey Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

He nodded to him, then turned around "Any time"

* * *

Later that night, Daryl went to his cell. He called it their cell now since he never slept alone anymore.

"Hey" he was glad to see Carol when he came in.

"Hey, love" he liked that she called him that.

He pulled off his shirt so he could go to bed. He winced when he stretched his arms back.

"Are you hurt?" She said in a concerned tone.

"No, just sore" he sat down on the bed and Carol automatically crawled behind him and started massaging his bare shoulders. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his waist in one of those backwards-hugs that Daryl used to see Lori and Rick do.

"Hey"

"Hm?" She mumbled into the back of his shoulder

"I got you something"

"You did?" She sounded happy and surprised.

He got up and grabbed his coat and pulled the bracelet out of his pocket.

He held his hand out to her "Gimme' your wrist"

She smiled and outstretched her arm to him. He clipped on the bracelet. She pulled her arm away to look at it.

"Daryl..."

"You like it?"

"I love it" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"...Yeah cuz' there was a jewelry store at that strip mall we went to and...ya know, I thought about you..."

She smiled and hugged him closer. They laid down, arms still wrapped around each other.

"Hey do you know what it says?"

"No" she lied, she knew it meant 'My Love'.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick had Daryl and Glenn helping him secure the fences.

"How do they get anymore secure than this?" Glenn was complaining because he was crabby and tired.

"You can never be too secure about that" Daryl pointed to the walkers snapping at them from the other side of the fence. He shoved a box of locks and keys in Glenn's hands.

He moaned "Why aren't the keys in the locks? "

Rick peeked into the box "Well" he said "Since you're so crabby, you can find out which key goes to which lock"

"What?!"

Daryl rejoined the conversation "Well, you wanna do my share of heavy liftin'?"

Glenn sat down in sleep deprived anger.

They worked on the fences for a few hours. Glenn found keys for three locks. They were working on the second fence when Carol came up to the first.

"Hey Daryl" he looked at her "C'mere"

"I'll be right back" he said to Rick

"Alright, Glenn, your gettin' promoted" Rick called Glenn over.

He walked out to Carol "Hey, babe" she had her hand on the fence and he placed his hand over hers.

"Here" she put a small box of bullets through the fence.

He stuffed them into his pocket. He looked into her beautiful eyes. He was amazed how concerned she looked.

"Just in case"

He nodded at her. "Hey"

"What?"

"You ok?"

She nodded. She looked off to the left somewhere.

"Hey you wanna do something adorable?"

She smiled "What'd you have in mind?"

He smiled back "Kiss me"

"I can't"

"You sure about that?"

They laughed as she realized what he was getting at.

"Daryl seriously?"

"Yeah, c'mon"

She looked over her shoulder to see who was watching. She was glad that no one was outside. Like she would have been the embarrassed one.

Then she got closer and they kissed through the fence. They laughed together afterward.

"K, Ima' go help Rick"

"K"

"I'll see you later" he moved his hand away from hers "Feel better"

"What makes you think somethings wrong? "

"Carol, trust me, I can tell" he walked away to help Rick

* * *

Daryl didn't have any time alone with Carol until he was going to bed. He was cleaning off some of his arrows when Carol came to their cell.

"Hey Carol" he kissed her cheek as she came in.

She didn't say anything and just sat down on the bed.

"Daryl?"

"Hm?"

"I...I um, need you to go on a run for me"

"Why can't Rick or Glenn do it?"

"Because you have to do it"

"Ok...What do you need?"

She paused "A...um...a pregnancy test"

Daryl dropped his arrows. He slowly got down and picked them up.

"Daryl..."

"It's fine"

"Daryl talk to me"

"Do you need it because you're scared that you are, or that you think you are?"

"Well...I don't know, Daryl" she buried her face in her hands and looked like she was crying.

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Just tell me what you think"

"I think...I seriously might be"

He kissed her cheek and paused. "Alright, I'll go tomorrow" He crawled into bed "I'm goin' to sleep"

Carol still sat there. She was shaking. "You mad at me?" He could tell she was choking on tears.

He rubbed her shoulder. "Oh honey, I'm not mad at you...it's partially my fault anyway"

"You make it sound so terrible"

"It's not."

She sighed and laid down next to him to go to sleep.

* * *

Daryl woke up early to go on that run for Carol, and try to get back before she woke up. He knew that it probably wasn't gonna happen.

"Where you goin'" Rick was awake when he left.

"I'm goin' back to that strip mall. Gonna go see whats in that thrift shop"

"You need back up?"

"No, I'll be alright, it's quiet there"

But he obviously wasn't going to the thrift store, he had to go into that pharmacy.

He peeked around in the front shelves. There was a box of condoms on that first shelf. Stupid to keep it in front but this was still a good idea for later.

He went further back by the girly stuff. Merle used to tell him that tampons were how women inserted bugs into themselves so that they could get you back in your sleep if you cheated on them. Merle was such a dick to him when he was little. He found a pregnancy test underneath a bra. This aisle...just a landslide of women stuff.

There was a bottle of prenatal vitamins on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. If Carol's pregnant, then he wanted to make sure that she was healthy, the baby too. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his Carol.

He stuffed the condoms, the pregnancy test, and the vitamins in his coat pockets.

He told Rick he was getting clothes from that thrift shop so he had to grab hanfuls of clothes to at least fill a bag. Once he was done grabbing apparel in all sizes he threw the bag on the back of his motorcycle and went home.

* * *

Carol was awake when he got back. He knew he couldn't get back that early.

"You were gone when I woke up. I thought you were avoiding me" she rubbed her eyes, obviously still tired.

"I'll wake you up next time" he pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket. "Here"

She carefully grabbed it from him.

"Hey" he saw the fear in her face so he had to try and comfort her. "C'mere"

She looked up at him and he kissed her gently.

She sighed "I'll be right back"

"Don't worry about it"

She didn't respond. She came back a minute later. Holding both the test and the box in both hands.

He was sitting on their bed "Well?"

"Give it a few minutes"

He held out his arm to her. She walked to him and he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her shoulder.

She let out a sigh of relief as the negative sign showed up. "I'm not pregnant"

"Thank god" he mumbled into her shoulder.

He decided to hold onto the prenatal vitamins just in case.

"I found condoms when I was out"

"Thats good" she had her arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Carol? "

"Hm?"

"Did you...want a baby?"

She shook her head. "Did you?"

"No, this ain't the world for kids"

She whispered "The last time I had a kid in this world-"

"Shh, don't think about it like that. It's the world's fault, not yours"

She buried her face in his shoulder to avoid crying.


End file.
